Elektra Natchios (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Elektra Natchios is an anti-heroine of the superhero web television series Daredevil. She is briefly mentioned of Season 1, one of the main protagonists of Season 2 and one of the main antagonists in The Defenders. Elektra is an assassin who was sent to help recruit Daredevil into fighting against the Hand. However, she fell in love with him, and couldn't bring herself to bring him in to fight against the Hand. She now acts an anti-heroic ally of Daredevil, helping him defeat his enemies. She is an expert martial artist and she uses a pair of sais as weapons. She was played by Élodie Yung as an adult and Lily Chee as her younger self. History Elektra is an assassin who was trained under Stick, (the same member from the Chaste who later trained Matt Murdock). She was tasked with bringing Murdock into the Chaste, but fell in love with him while doing so, and then abandoned him when he refused to kill Rocco Sweeney (the man who had killed Matt's father), on her behalf. She returned to his life after years of absence, Murdock reluctantly accepting her assistance against the Hand in New York City under the condition she kill no one, a promise she broke when she killed a young Hand initiate to save Matt. Later, she was revealed to potentially be the Black Sky, the one who is supposed to lead The Hand. However, Elektra chose to help Murdock defeat The Hand, who vowed to kill Daredevil for meddling and taking away their destined leader. Although she and Daredevil had promised to start a new life together, this was denied them when Elektra was killed in the final confrontation with Nobu Yoshioka. Shortly afterwards, The Hand retrieved Elektra's corpse from the grave and placed it in a stone chamber to be exposed to the Resurrection Elixir. After her resurrection, Hand leader Alexandra Reid manipulated Elektra and took her under her wing, re-training her to truly become the Black Sky. After becoming the Hand's personal weapon, Elektra fought Murdock and his new allies the Defenders, which reawakened her past self through her interactions with Matt/Daredevil. Striking out on her own, she spent some time wandering New York City trying to remember who she was in full, culminating in her going to Matt Murdock's apartment and sleeping in his bed, trying to remember the intimate relationship they'd once shared. After breaking free and taking over the Hand by killing Reid, Elektra descended into nihilistic madness, helping the remaining Hand leaders return to K'un-Lun no matter who had to die along the way. In the battle under the Midland Circlebuilding that followed, Daredevil fought Elektra and tried desperately to get her to renounce the Hand, but Elektra rebuffed his every effort, consumed in nihilism and hatred. But at the last minute though, he seemed to finally get through to her, only for both of them to then be buried under the Midland Circlebuilding when it was destroyed. Though Matt was later revealed to have survived, Elektra's fate is presently unknown. Personality Elektra is shown to be a very confident woman, in both her skills and looks, once telling Matt Murdock that every man she's ever met has wanted to sleep with her. This has led her to be arrogant at times as she believed that she was superior to Stick and that the only reason he attempted to have her killed by sending his own assassin Jacques Duchamps after her was because of his jealousy of his pupil becoming a better killer than he was. However, Elektra states that she is alone in the world and believe that Murdock and her are kindred spirits as she viewed him as the only person who understands her for who she is deep down. She was deeply upset when he refused to kill Roscoe Sweeney, claiming "I thought you understood me". Elektra also had a habit of becoming bored quite easily which Murdock picks up on their first meeting. Thus, she has developed a fun-loving, free-wheeling and wildly unpredictable personality and is more than capable of having a good time throughout her crusade with Daredevil, enjoying both the fight and the physical challenge that came with it. Being raised by the Chaste for most of her life, Elektra learnt to be the perfect assassin and killer. She can be coldblooded to her enemies and enjoyed killing them; the first time she did was when she was twelve and that was in self-defense but admits that she liked doing so. She doesn't possess Murdock's moral compass but at the same time seems to respect him for his refusal to kill whereas Stick would degrade him for it. Elektra tends to think of her goals as first and furthermost importance with little sympathy to others and little care or even realization over breaking the law. For example to assist in Murdock's case she forces a confession out of Doctor Gregory Tepper but her involvement made his confession useless entirely and after killing a Hand assassin she believed that it being in self-defence would absolve her over any punishment which Murdock corrected. Unbeknownst to Elektra herself she was in actuality the Black Sky, a mythical deity within the order of the Hand who is worshiped by its followers. Though she herself had known to have darkness in her heart; this side was violent, volatile and the main reason why she was said to enjoy killing so much. When Nobu Yoshioka finally revealed the truth, Elektra accepted it almost immediately as she seemed to feel that it was truly who she was because her mentor always told her to hide who she was after being adopted to a wealthy family, but it was ultimately Daredevil's words that no one could tell her who she was that put her down the path of good. In the end, Elektra was a much more selfless and brave woman who was willing to sacrifice herself for the man she loved and assuring that the Hand would never be in possession of the Black Sky, allowing Yoshioka stab impale her with her own Twin Sai during the battle. She died claiming she knew what it meant to be good. However, Elektra was still more concerned about her goals than anything else as she was willing to ignore the hostages that the Hand had kidnapped but she ultimately decided to help Daredevil save them. Power and Abilities Her resurrection as the Black Sky by the Hand's Substance granted Elektra numerous enhanced attributes: * Enhanced Strength: Her resurrection as the Black Sky by the Hand's Substance, granted Elektra a degree of enhanced strength along with other attributes. She was able to overpower and knock out all the members of the Defenders, including Luke Cage, albeit the latter was still recovering from being drugged by Stick. During the Escape from Midland Circle, she punched Daredevil in the chest with such force that he flew back several meters, breaking through a glass wall. * Enhanced Durability: Elektra was able to carry an unconscious Danny Rand effortlessly, before jumping through windows, falling several floors, and landing on a car while remaining unharmed. Later, during her fight against Rand, Elektra was able to withstand an Iron Fist punch without suffering any major injury. * Enhanced Speed: Rand stated that Elektra was faster than anyone he had ever encountered when they fought in Cambodia for the first time. * Enhanced Reflexes: She was able to fight all four members of the Defenders, while not only being able to dodge all of their attacks, but ultimately gaining the upper hand. She could also deflect attacks from the Iron Fist and Daredevil, ones with years of martial arts training. * Enhanced Senses: Elektra's enhanced senses are granting her awareness of her surroundings on a wide range. She was able to singlehandedly kill several Hand assassins in a completely dark room. * Chi Manipulation: It is shown that like Madame Gao, Elektra is capable of manipulating Chi, thus, enhancing her strength. It is evident when she palm struck Danny Rand to keep him off balance during their first encounter in Cambodia. She also did this technique against Daredevil and when she "pushed" the furniture that was blocking the entrance to the Royal Dragon. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Elektra was trained in martial arts by Stickto become a warrior of the Chaste. As such, Elektra is highly skilled, and employs a mixed martial arts style that derives elements of Muay Thai, Capoeira, Karate, Brazilian jiu jitsu, and Okinawan martial arts, such as sai fighting. Hence, she was able to overpower thugs, Yakuza members, and highly skilled Handninjas, and gained the upper hand against her former mentor, Stick himself, in a duel. Elektra was even able to help Daredevilfight Nobu Yoshioka himself, though she was defeated by the Hand leader relatively quickly. After her resurrection, Elektra's powers as the Black Sky further enhanced her already astounding skills. She was able to defeat dozens of Hand members, outfight Danny Rand on her own, and later managed to briefly parley the entire Defenders before being overpowered. * Master Assassin: Elektra has assassinated many people on behalf of the Chaste. Some of her marks include a pilot in Buenos Aires, a lawyer in Berlin, and at least six people in Morocco. * Multilingualism: Elektra speaks Greek, English, Japanese and French fluently. * Sai Mastery: Elektra is highly skilled in sai fighting, one of the Okinawan martial arts she employs. * Master Swordswoman: After her resurrection, Elektra has become extremely skilled in the use of swords, using them against The Defenders and members of the Hand. Equipment *'Elektra's Twin Sai': Taken from Jacques Duchamps, after his failed assassination attempt on her, Elektra kept his twin sai and used them as her own whilst she hunted down Stick, becoming her weapon of choice over fist-fighting. Later she uses such sais to murder Alexandra Reid, leader of the Hand. *'CZ Scorpion EVO 3 S1': During the Ambush at Bay Ridge Rail Yard, Members of the Hand disguised as Yakuza attacked Daredevil and Elektra, Elektra managed to disarm one of them and was about to shoot him with his own gun. However, as the gun was out of ammunition, Elektra resorted to striking him across the face with it, knocking him out. *'Katana': Elektra was handed the Katana by[Nobu Yoshioka shortly after being told she was the Black Sky. Elektra took the sword and threatened Daredevil with it before being disarmed. *'Twin Wakizashi Swords:' After her resurrection, Elektra had began to train as the Black Sky, her weapon of choice were two wakizashi swords that could combine into one. Gallery ElektraPoster.png Elektra Natchios (Earth-199999) from Marvel's Defenders Season 1 3 001.png Trivia *In the comics, Elektra is killed by Bullseye, stabbing her with her own Sai on top of a rooftop. Her death on the show by Nobu Yoshioka, is reminiscent of that in the comics, as it happens in the same way in a similar place. *The last scene featuring Elektra's corpse in the possession of the Hand is a reference to the comics, in which the organization attempts to resurrect her as their puppet, but Daredevil, Black Widow, Stone and Kingpin intervene, restoring her completely. *Elektra liked orchids. External links *Elektra on Villains Wiki Navigation Pl: Elektra (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Marvel Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Mysterious Category:Arrogant Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Category:Unwanted Category:Rivals Category:Fallen Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived Category:Grey Zone Category:Supporters Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Traitor Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Antagonists Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Ninjas Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:One-Man Army Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Warriors Category:On & Off Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Sympathetic Category:Stalkers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Paragon Category:Strategists Category:Orphans Category:Sophisticated Category:Adventurers Category:Dreaded Category:Egalitarian Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Archenemy Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Self Hating Category:Strong-Willed Category:Scapegoat Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Inconclusive Category:Deal Makers Category:Nihilistic Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Insecure Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Suicidal Category:Poor Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Merciful Category:Defectors Category:Mutated Category:Superheroes Category:Envious Category:Elementals Category:Seductress